Gift of Galaco Month!
by japaneserockergirl
Summary: A long, overdue month dedicated entirely to our favorite galaxy gal, Galaco! Will run from January 1st to 31st, 2014. More details inside!
1. Chapter 1

A girl dressed in a silver jacket and sparkling dark clothes sits at a wooden table, twirling her highlighted, blonde hair in boredom as she waits for the dark-skinned girl across from her to speak. Said dark-skinned girl nervously taps her fingers against each other as she comes up with the perfect thing to say. Upon realizing that there's absolutely _nothing_ she can say or do to wipe the annoyance from her companion's face, she sighs.

"Okay, so let's get started, shall we?" the latter says, "Operation: Gift of Galaco Month is a-go!"

"_Finally_!" the sparkling, blonde girl—Galaco—huffs, "What took you so long?! This shit was supposed to be in _October_!"

"I had midterms!" retorts the other girl, "Cut me some slack!"

"November?"

"Recovering from midterms, doing club stuff, preparing for finals…"

"_December_?"

"Doing finals—all in _one week_—" The dark-skinned girl shudders before continuing on, "Recovering from finals—" Here, her eye twitches, "And holiday celebrations. I'm a busy woman, okay?"

Galaco snorts and crosses her arms.

"_Anyway_…" the other girl replies, trying to keep her temper in check, "This event, which is being done _in your honor_, will last from January 1st until the 31st. Fanfiction writers and fan artists from across the internet—"

"You mean here, DeviantArt, tumblr, and Livejournal—"

"—will be making fan art or fanfictions based on you. The rules are simple:

One: Our lovely participants can write (or draw) anything they want, be it a drabble, a one-shot, a piece of fan art, a doujinshi/fan comic or a multi-chapter story. The only thing that matters is that it's written/drawn during the month of January.

Two: It can be any Galaco pairing they want—don't make that face, dammit.

Three: They can write as much as they want. It can be a drabble/one-shot a day, or something a week, or just once or twice! Just as long as it's mainly about you, Galaco.

Four: For the love of all that is holy and pure, they _better use proper grammar and spelling_.

Five: Nothing M rated! No sex or excessive amounts of gore, 'cause I don't roll like that. Plus, I mentioned this on my DA and I don't want anyone looking me up to think I encourage that kind of stuff.

Six: Participants should mention that this is for the "Gift of Galaco Month" event. It won't make much sense otherwise.

And lastly…" The dark-skinned girl takes a swig of water from a water bottle that has magically materialized on the table, "Only works from DA, FanFiction, LiveJournal, and tumblr count. If anyone wants to use another online platform, they'll need to private message me. But I covered all the major ones…I hope.

So, any questions?"

Galaco taps her chin, then says, "Nope, can't think of any!"

"Excellent." The dark-skinned girl reclines on her chair, tapping her hands before unleashing a maniacal laugh.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Why, yes; yes, it was."

(GIFT OF GALACO BEGINS JANUARY 1ST, 2014! SEE YOU THERE!}


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes! The New Year is _here_! Hopefully, it won't be a crapsack like last year!" the dark skinned girl whooped as she pumped her fist into the air. "But more importantly, Gift of Galaco Month starts today! You ready?"

She turned to Galaco, who gave a solemn nod. It was clear that she was still rather upset over the loss of three of her compatriots. "Yeah…hey, are you okay?"

The other girl tilted her head slightly. "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Well, after the news about Leon, Lola, and Miriam came out, I heard you crying in your room…"

"Me? Crying? Pfft~ I don't cry. I'm a WOMAN. I just…I just had acne cream in my eye is all!" The dark-skinned girl boasted, only to sniff. "Yup, just acne cream…aw, crap, there's still some stuck in my eyes!"

She fled the room. Galaco sighed. Hopefully this event would cheer the other girl up.

[GIFT OF GALACO MONTH HAS BEGUN. ARE YOU READY TO GET YOUR GALACO ON?!]


End file.
